Pretty Cure Cosmos
Pretty Cure Cosmos '(プリキュアコスモス ''Purikyua Kosumosu) is a collaborated fan series started by Luizaki. Its main motif is countries. Staff There are a total of eleven users working together in the making of this series. Here is the full list: Directors *Head Directors: Luizaki/AkihsulKaz and Cure Heartly (admin) *Writing Director: Shuruiki Koko (Cure Kohaku) *Character Writing Director: Nina Atsuiaka, Lightning-chan *Designing Directors: AisuShironami Other Contributors Plot *''Pretty Cure Cosmos episodes'' Characters Pretty Cure *Sampaguita Ann Cruz' (サンパギタアンクルス ''Sanpagita An Kurusu) / Cure Jasmine '(キュアジャスミン ''Kyua Jasumin) : Sampanguita, usually nicknamed as "Sam", is a second year Filipino student. She loves singing and fangirls over boy bands. She is also part of the volleyball team and excels at the sport. Her alter ego is '''Cure Jasmine '''and she represents the blooming fields of the Philippines. *Amira Washington' (アミラワシントン ''Amira Washinton) / Cure Freedom (キュアフリーダム Kyua Furīdamu) : Amira is in the freshmen year of Mozart Academy in Washington D.C. She is well known for being the geek and famous artist in the district of Washington. People always thought of her being the reincarnation of George because of her bravery and kindness to everyone. She hates being in the spotlight, even though her dad is the president of the United States. Her alter ego is Cure Freedom, and she represents the strong courage of America. *[[Julia Haas|'Julia Haas']]' '(ジュリアハース Juria Hāsu) / Cure Forest '(キュアフォレスト ''Kyua Foresuto) *Rosalina Reyes' (ロサルリーナレイズ, ''Rosaruīna Reizu)/ Cure Señorita (キュア セニョリータ, Kyua Sentorīta) : A teenage girl living in Spain. Her nickname is Rosa (ローザ, Rōza) She is very passionate about dance and wants to become the greatest dancer following her parent's legacy as famous dancers and musicians. Her alter ego is Cure Señorita and she represents the passionate beauty of Spain. *'Saotome Miyabi' (早乙女 雅 Saotome Miyabi) / Cure Katana (キュアカターナ Kyua Katāna) : Miyabi is the heir of her family's shrine. She's a tsundere which is very cold and sometimes hostile to others but gradually become warmer to some people. She's very good in many traditional arts and martial arts except cooking. She also has the ability to feel the presence of 'supernatural' beings around even if she can't see it. Her alter ego is Cure Katana, who represents the burning solidarity of Japan. *'Kagayaku Kibo' (希望 Kagayaku Kibō/ Hope '(ホープ ''Hōpu) / '''Cure Dawn (キュアドーン Kyua Dōn) : Kibo is an energetic, cheerful, happy-go-lucky girl who loves to write stories but doesn't know if that's what she wants to do in the future. It's later revealed that she's actually a fairy named Hope, and she is next in line to become queen of the kingdom she came from. She later becomes Cure Dawn, with the power of light, and she represents the shining light of hope. Her theme color is pink. Mascots * Bold Eagle (ボールドイーグル Borudo Īguru) : For being the oldest of all mascots, he always gives wise advice to both Freedom and other Cures, and mascots. He does get grumpy sometimes, but has a kind heart and treats people with respect. * [[Dunkel|'Dunkel']] (ダンケル Dankeru) *'Matador' (マタドール, Matādoru) : Rosa's fairy partner who is very passionate and confident. He is a overly competitive bull like fairy who likes challenging others and fighting. Even though he's tough, Matador is actually very caring and sweet. *'Kitsune' (キツネ Kitsune) : Kitsune is a nine-tailed fox that lives in Miyabi's family shrine. He and Miyabi often argue or fight on something small, but he really cared about her. He's also a really great friend to the cures. He may look like the same age as Miyabi, but he's actually 300 years old. Antagonists Supporting Characters Items Locations * Mozart Academy (モーツァルトアカデミー Mōtsu~arutoakademī) - It is an art school for the kids of families that loves art. They named their school after the famous composer of music. * Washington DC (ワシントンDC Washintondīshī) - The district where Amira lives. She stays there until her father is done with his 2 terms of being president. She lives at the white house with her dad, mom, and her twin sister. * Horyuji Private School (法隆寺私立学校 Hōryūji shiritsu gakkō) - A school where Miyabi attends in Japan. It's a prestigious school where most students are from high class families. Her brother also attends in the same school. * Kyoto (京都 Kyōto) - The city where Miyabi born and live. *'Madrid' ( ) - The city where Rosa lives in Spain. She was born there and goes to a school there. *'Madrid Dance Academy' - Rosa's school. It is a special school that specializes in teaching dance. Merchandise Please refer to main page Pretty Cure Cosmos Merchandise for more information. Trivia Gallery Please refer to the main article Pretty Cure Cosmos/Gallery for more information. External Links Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Pretty Cure Cosmos Category:User:AkihsulKaz Category:Collaboration Fanseries Category:Cure Heartly Category:Lightning-chan Category:LightningSeries Category:Yoshi0001 Category:Mistyemberandbea Category:AisuShironami Series Category:AkiCollab Category:LightningCollab